


Friend request pending...

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [12]
Category: The Night Manager - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Angst, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie





	Friend request pending...

 

"Go, Luke."

"I'm still not done working."

"You can work with a pint in your hand, now get through the damn door!"

They both stumbled into the pub with a crowd of other people from the set. One more day of shooting and things would be wrapped up. He would be on another plane to home unless Luke needed him to do some press, which was easier as long as he smiled.

"Oi! Cut it out, Hiddle. Hey, look I'm gonna go talk to Hugh. Get a couple of pints and a table."

Tom opened a tab for him and Luke as he carried the two pints to the table with Luke and Hugh joining him.

"Hey, Hugh."

"Evening, Gentlemen. Hope you done mind me drinking ahead of you."

Luke was already deep in his phone but not with a work call for once which interested Tom.

"That's all good. Luke what are you doing on your damn phone?"

"Nothing."

Tom looked at the screen of a woman in a feather boa. She had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

"Who's that?"

"None of your business."

"Is that Aubery? She was attacking everyone with that pink feather boa. She got me last week," said Hugh.

"Yeah, man. Look, she got everyone."

"Sweet girl."

Tom craned his neck as he took the phone from Luke as they all laughed at the feathers around the screen.

"Is she coming tonight?"

"I don't know, she said she didn't have anything to wear."

"Who's Aubery?"

"She's the wardrobe's assistant, you've met her like every single day, mate."

"What?"

Tom's curiousity grew as took out his own phone, flipping through more of Luke's pictures before Luke stole it back. Tom frowned as he looked to Luke's profile through his own phone to try and find her name but had no luck. He typed in her name to see if he could find her. He scrolled profile after profile for every other women but here.

"She doesn't use her name in case perverts like you try to find her."

"I don't want to find her, I just want to see more, maybe..."

"My God," chuckled Hugh, "You're going to stalk her."

"No, and I couldn't do that if I don't know the name she uses. Wait, wait! I remember now. It's Arbidy, isn't it, you slick fuckers?"

"Dena, calls her that all the time. It took you long enough to listen to a conversation properly."

"Yeah, yeah."

He almost slipped his pint trying to use his two hands to type. He set it down as he typed in _Arbidy_.

A negative shaded picture came up of what looked like her with sunglasses. The darkish image brought a smile to his face as he scrolled down.

_10 mutual friends_

"Luke, you're friends with her?"

"Yeah, is that a crime?"

His thumb kept going, reading everything about her.

_29, Interested in men and women, slightly spiritual_

"Aww," cooed Hugh as he leaned into Tom's shoulder, "He is stalking her! Do we hear wedding bells, young Hiddleston? Go ahead and give your lips a lick, my friend."

"Shut up."

"Tom, look those are from Halloween. You can't tell me you don't remember her now."

They looked at a picture that was her in a costume. He accidently licked his lips at the sight of the picture. She wore a white button down shirt, black pants and bright red lighstick with a black wig. The shirt was open at the top with a fake needle sticking out of her chest.

"Oh my god," he laughed. "She was Mia Wallace. I remember now. I feel like an ass for not remembering her. Why don't I remember her?"

"Cause boy she's never worn a dress in her life and she keeps her tits well hidden in her sweater. Oh, until now."

"Cut it out, Hugh. That's not nice."

Tom felt Hugh turn his face to the smiling woman that entered the bar in a tye-dye purple halter dress, neon pink high heels and a leather jacket. Instead of a messy bun and pale skin face, her blonde streaked hair fell over her shoulder with familiar red lips that would put Marilyn Monroe to shame. The hem of the dress drifted from her knees to the middle of her thighs as she climbed on a bar stool.

Luke whistled as Tom stared at her bare legs. Hugh took off his ferdora, placing it over his heart.

"God save the American Dream."

"Holy shit... I will remember this," chuckled Luke as Tom took a picture with his phone.

"What makes you think we won't make a pass at her? All you're going to do is sit there and stare at your phone, Hiddleston."

"Because you're gay," he pointed to Luke, then to Hugh, "and you're old, Laurie."

Hugh rolled his eyes clearing his throat.

"Well," he chimed in his Gregory House voice. "Age over beauty normally gets them. I'm going to the bar to get more beer, maybe I'll even get her number for you, scaredy pants."

"Nope!" Tom had almost leapt over the table as Luke burst out in laughter. "Not a damn chance in hell, sit your arse down before I kick the cane from underneath you."

"Atta boy, Thomas. Ask her for her number and if she's wearing panties!"

"Shh!"

Thomas straighened his leather jacket and brushed his hand through his curls. He stood in silence next to her as Hugh and Luke put there thumbs up for good luck.

"Hello!"

Arbidy was silent as she scrolled through her phone, bobbing her head to the music in the pub.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

Thomas felt flustered as Arbidy still didn't answer him, maybe she wasn't interested in him. It could have been all the things she had said hello to him and he didn't answer her back. He started to wonder if he was that way with everyone. The bartender looked to Tom, then to her. He hit the bar in front of her to get her attention. She looked up and pulled an earpiece from her ear that was hidden by her hair.

"Yes?"

"He wants you."

She turned to Tom and stunned him with her deep brown eyes. Tom was speechless as she turned in her stool. He could have sworn the hem of the dress raised higher. The dress fit her beautifully as did the small leather jacket that formed around her chest.

"Hello."

"I'm sorry I was trying to get your attention, I didn't know you had music in your ears."

"Oh, it's okay. They could be glowing and no one would notice. Did you want to sit?"

"I'm actually at the table with Hugh and my assistant. You can join us if you'd like, Arbidy."

"Thanks Thomas," she opened a text on her phone, "but you guys seem to have a very manly vibe going on. I'm really surprised that you know my name."

"If I could, I'd get on my knees and beg you but I don't want them to see."

Had that just come out of his own mouth? He felt like he should have held back but there was something, no, everything about her that made him want to smile. He hated himself for not seeing her early during filming.

"I know I'd just ruin it. I'm not much of a social person."

"Okay just thought I'd try."

Thomas turned as Arbidy grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going? I need help with these pints."

He looked over his shoulders, seeing Arbidy shove her phone in her pocket and carry two of four pints. She winked as she walked in the direction of the table. Thomas followed her lead as they made it to the table, looking to the sway of her hips.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, would you mind if these pints and I joined you?"

She slid a single pint to Hugh and Luke.

"Well," chuckled Hugh as he accepted his pint, "You certainly know a way to a man's heart. God knows I'm still picking out the pink feathers."

"Cheers."

Tom tried offering the into cushion to her but she pushed him in instead.

"You certainly look wonderfully different," said Tom.

"Thank you, I had a fair amount of money to spend and someone to help me pick out a few things yesterday."

"Dena definately has good taste. I dig the leather."

"Yeah, this was actually after I picked that one jacket for you on the first week of shooting, so really you helped with this one. It's not as classy as yours."

"Look at that, Tom. An inspiration to us all."

Tom only sipped his pint and blushed. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to last in the booth between a beautiful woman and his assistant. Everyone was in a frenzy of conversation as he phone went off.

_**Are you okay, man?_

The number at the top was unknown to him. Maybe someone had hacked his phone.

_**Just drink your pint and chill a bit._

_Who is this?_

He looked up around the bar as his eyes landed on Arbidy as she winked and waved her phone hidden near the other side of her lap. He chuckled and pretended like nothing had happened.

_How did you get my number?_

_**Luke, duh. He's been texting me all night. Have you really been stalking me?_

_No_

_**It's okay. I don't bite that hard._

_What if i want you too?_

Tom started to panic as he hit the send button. A cough came from Arbidy as some beer spilled down her cheek.

"Are you okay," asked Luke.

"Yeah, it only went down the wrong pipe."

Tom hid his smile and went back to his phone.

_**Really?_

_Beautiful women can always have a bite out of me if they'd like._

"So Arbidy, what are you going to do after this?"

"Uh, let's see. I was hoping to have some fun here before I leave but I'm definiately going home to visit my mother. Then just follow wherever Dena goes, if she wants me. There's a chance I'll be able to tag along to New Zealand for the next project she's on but she hasn't given me the details of it yet."

"That's impressive," said Tom.

"Yeah, I enjoy the traveling, it's all good fun."

"It is," agreed Hugh as he started into one of his stories that became familiar to Tom. He casually checked his phone.

_**Wait, did I make you nervous?_

_Honesty a little but it's nothing bad._

_**So you think you're burdened with a glorious purpose? Is that it?_

_You're just really pretty and you are very bold from what I've seen._

_**Please this is nothing._

Arbidy shifted in her seat, trying to show more attention to Hugh's story. His own hands were on a great motion as they all watched. Tom felt his heart race Arbidy brushed her leg to his jeans. He wasn't sure of what to do. He was but he wasn't sure if it was what she truly wanted.

_**You really want bold? Tell me to stop any time you want..._

Tom wasn't sure of what she meant. He shivered as he felt Arbidy's hand on the side of his jeans. He controlled his sips as her palm traveled to the top of his thigh. She found his cock, hard from her as she blushed. She closed her hand around him and gave him a firm squeeze, only making him harder.

He fought the muscles in his face as he typed cautiously.

_Yes. Be bolder._

_**Give me your hand_

Tom slowly moved his hand to his lap. Arbidy removed her coat and draped the leather over her lap, taking his hand under the table. The darker lighting of the pub was able to hide his wandering hand. His hand slipped effortlessly between her thighs as he felt every goosebump on her skin. Tom couldn't stop himself as his fingers brushed against the wet and weak material of her panties. He felt the edges, stroking the other skin of her lips like he was a Bond villain. He saw her knuckles form around the edges of her phone. Tom felt in control as he hit the send button.

_You told me to stop anytime I wanted. I call no bluffs. Beg me if you want me to stop._

Arbidy shot her eyes to Tom, accepting his challenge as she opened her legs more. They both tried to keep a straight face as Tom's fingertips ventured further, teasing at her wetness. His woman was playing with him and he rather liked it. Arbidy guided him further as he focuses on only moving his hand between her legs. Her muscles tensed as his finger slid into her. He clenched his jaw at the tightness of her.

Arbidy shifted her hair around to hid her face from the table. Tom was collected now as his fingers fucked her faster, he had the idea to pull out and tease her clit but he was already close to working her to a climax, feeling some shame with partaking in such naughtiness infront of collegues no less.

_All of this can stop, you know._

"Arbidy, are you okay?"

She had been rocking her hips slowly with Tom's hand as her one hand held his arm in place with her nails digging into his jacket. Her face was almost the same shade as her lipstick.

"I'm fine, Hugh. It's just the pint getting to me. I've always been a lightweight, I don't drink that much."

"That's all good, my dear. no better time to start than the present."

The conversation carried on as her legs clamped shut around his hand. She hid most of her face with her fist as he felt herself dip on Tom's fingers. She took her time to relax as he slowly pulled away his hand. Tom was so distracted by his success, his pint had tipped into his shirt.

"Oh, shit!"

"Careful there, Hiddleston. Here take this."

Hugh and Luke gathered some napkins for Tom as he and Arbidy slid out from the booth. She fixed her dress, laying her jacket on the table as she helped Tom get himself cleaned off.

"You got some on your fingers too."

Tom saw her gaze as she bit the corner of her lip. He sucked his finger as quickly as he could to avoid any suspiction from the eyes of the pub but he made sure she heard his moan as he smiled to her. He saw Arbidy take a step forward until her phone rang in her hand. She looked down in concern as she answered. She covered the reciever and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, guys. Personal call, I'll be back."

Tom sat in her spot as he watched her disappear in the ladies room. Hugh collected his things and finished off the last of his pint.

"Gentlemen, this was fun. I'll see you when I see you. Give Arbidy my love."

"Will do, Hugh."

Tom's palm felt the cushion and how hot her flushed skin made it.

"Go."

"What?"

"I'm not stupid, Tom. Go after her."

"This isn't a fine drinking establishment, not a sleazy club. She'll be back in a moment anyway."

"Your errection says otherwise."

Tom tried to readjust himself without noticing. His eyes shot to the door, sooner or later she would come out and he hoped it was with him.

"Go, Thomas seriously. I'll watch the table and your guy's things. She likes you, I've known for a while, man."

"You're very serious."

"All I can say is that I know that wasn't spilt beer on your hand."

Luke ignored him as Tom left everything but his nerve at the time. He didn't care if anyone was looking at his go into the women's restroom after a possibly waiting Arbidy. She was waiting for him as she leaned against the wall.

"Are you lost, young man?"

"That all depends."

"On?"

"Well," he said entering the last stall without looking at her, "Take my hand, for example."

He held out his hand to her as she crossed the restroom to him. The click of her heels set a chill down his spine. She squeezed in the confined stall with him and locked the door behind her.

"And what about your hand?"

"It was lost but a few minutes ago between a beautiful woman's legs."

"Must have been a lucky woman."

"Lucky indeed. I also got lost in her dark brown eyes and before today I was lost from the sight of her completely. I should have seen her everyday, every smile on her face, everything about her that I should have already seen."

His mouth wouldn't stop and his mind was at a complete blank at the same time. His heart pounded and his cock was straining to jump out and claim her again and again.

"What would you like to see of her?"

"Everything she would like to offer."

"Well, I think I can guide you back to her if you like."

She turned in the stall and pressed herself into Tom's hips as he hissed through his teeth. His fingers grabbed onto her hips under the dress as he grinded into her, wanting her so badly.

"What to you want?"

Arbidy pulled a condom from her bra as she smiled.

"I want you inside of me, Mr. Hiddleston."

He didn't remember what happened next, except for him pressing Arbidy against the side of the stall as he kissed her shoulder blade and teased her through the front of her panties.

"Believe me," he said ripping the foil open, "I want the same thing."

He rolled the latex on his throbbing cock as Arbidy pulled the back of her dress over the edge of her ass. He twitched and held back a groan as he slipped his cock between her legs. Arbidy spread her pink heels apart to give him room. He wanted to feel her, her wetness around his cock but her tightness would do nicely instead.

She whined as he pushed the tip in and out, shifting her hips to try and urge him on.

"Tom, please. I want you."

He smiled and thrusting up, filling her up in one push. Arbidy grabbed the top of the stall door as she gasped her head threw back as Tom's mouth dropped, she was tighter than he though, nearly squeezing the life from him.

"I'm all yours, Aubery"

He held her be the hips, keeping her steady. Her wetness starting to dip down his cock and onto his thighs. There was already beer stains on his jeans so a couple more stains wouldn't hurt him. He tried to grope her chest through the dress but the amounts of fabric got in the way. Arbidy noticed, unzipping her dress and pulling the fabric away from her body. She pushed the top half of the dress and the bra down to her waist as she guided his free hand to her breast.

Tom was lost again with Arbidy hiding her moan in the side of her arm. His hand shot up and pulled her hair back, tempting himself with a rough, passionate kiss. She reached for the back of his neck to pulling him in and deepen the kiss. They let go for breath as her whines got louder. The sound of his sex sent him into a frenzy as he felt her walls clench around him. He covered her mouth as she screamed into his palm.

He buried his face into the back of her neck as his body stiffened against her. He came, letting her hot skin comfort him. The door to the restroom thundered open as a small group of women entered in a drunken stupor.  
Arbidy looked to the direction of the sinks in worry as she tried to straighten herself.

"Shh," he whispered, "I've got you."

She didn't know how weak she was until she tettered in her heels. Tom caught her at the last second, pulling out as they waited for the group to leaving. When the door finally closed again, he let her go. He had softened enough to pull out of her as he pulled off the condom and tossed it in the bin.

Arbidy blushed as Tom helped her redress.

"I never thought something like a bathroom bar fuck would happen to me."

"I haven't tried anything like that either."

She licked her lip and walked over to the door, almost in disappointment.

"This was fun. I hope your enjoy the last day of shooting tomorrow."

"Are you going to stay in touch?"

She smiled, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Maybe..."

She disappeared around the door, leaving him in silence. Time had passed as he leaned against the sink with a sad smile on his face. Maybe, she didn't want really want to take an interest in him because he had ignored her. No matter, sooner or later he would see her again.

Tom strolled out of the restroom and back to the table. Arbidy's jacket was gone as was her phone. Luke was too caught up in a phone call to see him.

"Tom, good news. It's Dena. She says she's on board with the next project."

"That's all good."

He covered the phone with his hand.

"She'll have a familiar assitant with her," he winked. "Check your profile and finished your damn pint. We have some work to do and you look like you got hit by a bus."

He did. He got hit by the bold young woman that walked into the bar not even an hour ago. He looked to his page and saw a single notification.

_Arbidy was here wants to be friends._

Tom casually accepted the friend request as he finshed his beer. He startened out his jacket and paid his tab before joining Luke. His phone buzzed with a text from Arbidy's number.

_**Hey I'm sorry I bailed like that. I really did want to stay but Dena finally told me about the project. She's telling me who's in it next week._

_That's fantasic. I hope you enjoy going home._

_**I will. But I have three more days left here. What are you doing tomorrow night?_

_You, hopefully._

_**Really?_

A devish grin crossed his face.

_That way you can scream as loud as you want._

_**You gonna make me kneel as well, your highness?_

He was going to make her do more than kneel.


End file.
